Here Comes a Regular
by apathetic interest55
Summary: Tyler has something important to tell Reid, but will he be able to bring himself to tell Reid before it's too late? Slash ReidxTyler maybe character death?


**Here Comes a Regular**

_I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. Also the Title is the title of a song by the Replacements, it fit so I decided to use it! Enjoy!_

Tyler fidgeted nervously in his seat, as he waited for Reid to return from the bathroom. Tyler had asked Reid to come to Nicky's on the grounds that he had something very important to tell him. Reid had been skeptical about it at first, saying as there was another party (the current whereabouts of Caleb and Pogue), but decided to oblige his best friend.

They got there ordered drinks, and Reid had quickly run off to the bathroom, leaving Tyler with his thoughts.

Tyler exhaled loudly, now that they were actually at Nicky's Tyler was no longer sure that he wanted to tell Reid. His mind raced as he tried to think of possible lies that he could tell Reid instead of what he has intended. He figured he could tell Reid that he really didn't have anything to tell, but that would betray Reid's trust in him, which is something he really didn't want to do, or….Tyler's train of thought was cut short as Reid made his way back to the table.

"Hey Baby Boy, miss me!?" Reid said reclaiming his seat.

Tyler smirked "You wish!"

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Reid inquired

Tyler shook his head "I don't wanna tell you yet, let just have some fun first."

"Awww come ooon!" Reid moaned

Tyler shifted uneasily, he desperately wanted to tell Reid how he felt…"Please just wait Reid; I'm not ready to have you hate me just yet…"

Reid stared at the hurt boy sitting across from him, a deep look of compassion in his eyes, "I could never hate you Baby Boy, no matter what." Reid said sincerely

"Please I'll tell you soon, just…wait."

Reid agreed to the younger boys request seeing how deeply the matter seemed to affect him.

"Well then how about we go take some suckers on at pool?" Reid said winking at Tyler.

Tyler and Reid made their way over to the nearest pool table, and choose a pair of unsuspecting victim, to make an easy couple of bucks off of.

As they finished up their first game they saw Aaron making his way over towards them.

"Great." Tyler whispered under his breath sarcastically.

"Wanna try your luck?" Aaron asked slamming his money down on the table.

Reid just smirked and set up for another game.

They were finishing up, the game was tied, and all Reid had to do was sink this nearly impossible shot to win. Reid could hear the confident laughter of Aaron and his friends behind him. They knew there was no chance that a normal person could sink that shot, they were already counting their winnings.

Reid smiled eyes fading to black as he glanced up at Tyler, who was standing nervously next to him. Reid sunk the shot winning the game. Reid grabbed the winnings from where they lay, and hugged Tyler triumphantly, Tyler blushing slightly.

Aaron and his friends stood there in shocked amazement.

"What the hell!?" Aaron was the first one to speak, "There's no way.."

"Well obviously there is, because I just did." Reid said mockingly.

Aaron and his boys stormed out angrily. Reid smiled at Tyler triumphantly, in which Tyler returned a meek smile.

"How about some drinks?" Reid inquired waving the money in the air. Before Tyler could answer Reid ran off.

"I'll go find a table!" Tyler called after him.

Tyler sighed as he sat down at a free table next to the door of Nicky's.

'_I have to tell him, I can't keep putting this off…but…what if he hates he after I tell him, he said he wouldn't, but that doesn't mean much coming from Reid…'_

Tyler had brought Reid here with the intentions of finally telling his friend. Reid was Tyler's best friends he would do anything to make sure his friend was happy. All the covenant boys were close, but there had just been something special between Reid and Tyler. They were always there for each other, Reid and the others treated Tyler like their little brother, saying as he was the youngest (mostly Reid though), and Tyler helped keep Reid out of trouble especially with Caleb, he was sort of Reid's scapegoat.

Reid placed Tyler's drink in front oh him and claimed his seat across the table. Tyler sipped at his drink as Reid smiled gaily across the table.

"So, you ready to tell me now Baby Boy?"

Tyler fidgeted in his seat nervously eyes on the ground. "W-w-well," Tyler stammered, "I brought you here because there's something important that I wanted to tell you…" Tyler fell silent.

Reid stared at the younger boy listening intently to what he had to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Reid said, taking notice of Tyler's uneasiness.

"No." Tyler said firmly meeting Reid's eyes with his own. "I want to tell you, if I don't tell you now I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

Reid was taken aback by Tyler's want to tell him, and yet utter lack to be able to find the words to say it. Reid just nodded allowing Tyler to proceed

Just as Tyler was about to open his mouth and tell Reid, the door to Nicky's slammed open causing Tyler and Reid to jump to their feet.

In walked a very intoxicated Aaron, holding a small handgun. Tyler and Reid stood their in stunned bewilderment; Aaron's maniacal laughter could be heard as he raised the gun to aim at Reid. Tyler looked at Reid, panic clearly written on his face.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit!' _Tyler thought '_What are we going to do there are far too many people in here to be using…' _

"No one coulda sunk that shot earlier!" Aaron slurred, not taking his eyes from Reid. "You'd have ta be some kinda FREAK!"

Before anyone could act, for by this time the whole bar knew something was wrong, Aaron fired his gun.

_BANG_

Tyler's motionless form fell to the ground. Reid's eyes shot open in shock as he realized what had just happened.

"Shit!" Aaron yelled realizing what he had done. He dropped the gun, and ran out of Nicky's."

Reid kneeled down next to Tyler, tears welling in his eyes, as blood started to pool around the smaller boy. Tyler grasped at the wound on his chest, his breathing ragged. He smiled up at Reid accepting his fate.

"Why'd you do that!?" Reid asked propping Tyler up so that his head leaned against his chest.

Tyler smiled up at Reid, "It's because I love you, that what I brought you here to tell you, and it's okay if you don't love me too, I just want you to know how I felt."

Reid stared at Tyler not able to find words just staring down at Tyler utterly speechless.

"That's okay you don't have to say anything, you just needed to know." Tyler grimaced in pain, pressing his hand harder against his wound, shutting his eyes tightly hoping the pain would pass.

Tyler's breathing became more labored, as he lay smiling in Reid's arms.

'_I finally tell him and now I'm going to have to leave him.'_ Tyler thought trying to block out the pain. '_Well at least if I die…I died protecting the one I love.'_

Reid took notice that Tyler's eyes started to gloss over, and he struggled more and more to breath. Reid was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Tyler, no!" Reid pleaded his voiced sounding meek, as tears started to slow freely form his eyes. The bad boy image he tried so hard to maintain was wrecked in a matter of minuets.

"Tyler please, you can't die, because….I love you too!"

Everything after this moment seemed as if it was moving in slow motion for Reid. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance out side, drawing closer as the paramedics unloaded their stretcher. Tyler smile at him lovingly. He could tell the young boy was happy; to have not been rejected by the one he cared for the most. He could tell Tyler was slipping away, his complex was pale, and his small form was growing colder.

Before Reid knew what he was doing he leaner over Tyler locking their lips together, for one final moment of fleeting happiness. Reid felt the smaller boy return his kiss weakly placing his hand on Reid's cheek gingerly.

Reid broke for air, and watched as Tyler smiled, his hand still on Reid's cheek.

"I love…you!" Tyler managed weakly smiling at Reid one last time.

Tyler's hand fell from Reid's cheek, his eyes glossing over, and breathing stopping.

Reid's tears left wet stains as he sat hunched over Tyler's cold lifeless body.

"We're going to need you to step away from you're friend please." Reid heard a voice say above him.

Reid looked up and saw that the paramedics had finally made their way inside.

…

Reid watched as the ambulance sped away, sirens blaring, with the body of his most beloved friend inside.

Reid could hear a woman's voice break the silence behind him. She must have just arrived because she was rather clueless to the whole situation.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"One of the regulars was shot tonight…"

A/N: Well there it is I hoped you liked it, this is my first Covenant fic, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, I tried my best to correct them. Also I've never placed pool so any poor terminology on my part I do apologize!

Please read and review!

Thanks

-Ally-


End file.
